Video Night
by Cokeaholic
Summary: Adventures at the Annual 'As Long As We’re Not Being Attacked or Invaded' Video Night. Set early Season 1. Elizabeth likes the Classic movies ... ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue but please review:)

Video Night

Written By Rah

Set in early Season One. Just something I found whilst clearing out my hard drive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God, I hate this movie." Major John Sheppard sighed, throwing a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth and stretching his arms out with a yawn. It was a Friday, according to Rodney and the other geeks, but instead of partying with his mates, he was here. At his very own Atlantis version of party; "The Annual As-Long-As-We're-Not-Being-Attacked-or-Invaded Video Night"

After sitting through several James Bond flicks only 5 people remained in the small room, drowsy but still unwilling to leave. John spread out on the lounge with the last of the remaining popcorn on his lap. His boss lay next to him, curled up and using the arm of the chair as a pillow. On the other side of the room were Teyla and Ford; and asleep and snoring loudly on the floor was none other then Rodney McKay.

"I hate it." John repeated, sighing in frustration. He still wasn't sure how he had managed to let Elizabeth talk him into watching this, but when she had found the case and her face lit up in a smile, he really couldn't say 'no' – could he? After all, she was his boss, and she could definitely make his life hell.

"Your insane" she said with a hint of annoyance, as she sat up and grabbed some popcorn, seating herself upright. "This is a classic film; it doesn't get much better then this."

"You obviously haven't seen Top Gun"

She raised her eyebrow and dismissed him with her hand "It's not even a chick flick, it's an action movie."

"Pff, please, it's sappy happy romancey crap, with an extremely bad plot!"

"Actually he's mostly right." Rodney mumbled, apparently awakened from his little nap. "There are so many inconsistencies in this film its appalling. I mean look here, fire! Hah!"

"I don't get it" Ford was tired and confused and why did Major Sheppard get the popcorn?

Rodney turned to face him with an annoyed glance "Fire needs oxygen to burn! There's no oxygen in space. And do not even get me started on how wrong their ship design and theories are!"

"Movies weren't meant to be analysed, their meant to be enjoyed."

"Oh Please! Like you don't all do the same thing, remember what happened when we were watching 'Team America'?"

"Hey" Elizabeth said defensively "That _was _appalling. It was politically incorrect and in bad taste!"

"You gotta admit it was funny though" The Major smirked at her

"No"

"You liked it"

"I did not"

"Did too"

"Major! Shh, you're ruining this, it's a good part."

He smiled and then leaned down and whispered in her ear "Not everything has to be politically correct Lizzie"

Her cheeks reddened at his tone before she turned her head into him and whispered just as quietly "Call me

Lizzie again and I'll show exactly how politically incorrect I can be."

He could feel her breath on his ear and hear his heart beating just a little louder, still deciding on what to do next he was interrupted by Rodney making an unintelligible sound from the floor.

"I cant do it anymore. This is killing me, their all going to die."

Elizabeth still wary of John's close proximity rolled her eyes and leaned back. "Even Ben Affleck" she said with mock horror. "But he's so cute." She winked at John.

"You know I've been told I look like him before."

The entire room was simultaneously taken aback.

Ford was the first to lose his composure and dissolve into laugh. The rest weren't far behind him. "Sir, you don't really believe that do you?"

He looked hurt. "It's the hair." He offered up his trademark smirk and turned to Elizabeth "And the sex appeal."

This earned a snort from Rodney. "And I'm Bruce Willis' twin."

"Ssh. This is the sad bit." Elizabeth stopped the boys before the argument turned into a popcorn fight with 'who's the biggest geek insults.'

"Oh please, like its hard to blow up an asteroid and not die. It a simple matter of propulsion. See if they'd just…" he stopped as a handful of popcorn hit him in the head.

John raised an eyebrow. "Shh." He leaned into Elizabeth again and whispered "Coz I don't wanna miss a thing." He earned a smirk in return.

The rest of the movie went by without much talk. Elizabeth and John sat curled up on the lounge innocently. Even Ford and Teyla had moved closer to one another as he explained all the strange earth eccentricities to her. Rodeny continued to scoff at the scientific miscalculations in between dozing. And they all continued to relax, happy at the escape of responsibility and not willing to give it up.

When the final credits started to roll, Rodney was completely dead to the world. Even Elizabeth was struggling to keep her eyes open. She yawned and straightened herself up. "See, best movie ever."

Ford grinned and stood up "Yeah, good choice Doc. But I have security detail tomorrow at zero eight hundred, so I'm off to my quarters. Night."

"I too will retire. Thank you for a wonderful evening Dr. Weir." Teyla accompanied Lt. Ford.

Elizabeth nodded good nights to them both and turned to John. "What are we gonna do about him?" she indicated to a sprawled out Rodney. John smirked and stuck his foot out, connecting with the scientist's leg. Rodney flinched and woke up disorientated.

"Wha … huh?"

"Go to bed Rodney. Its late. We'll see you tomorrow." Elizabeth ordered in a light tone. Rodney complied as he stumbled groggily to his room. Then there were just the two leaders left.

"So? Are you going too?" Elizabeth asked a slight note of disappointment in her voice.

John smiled and stood up. Elizabeth immediately missed the heat of his body. But to her surprise he walked to the Dvd player and turned to her. "What one now?"

She smiled. "How bout another classic?"

"Armageddon isn't a classic. It's a badly written chick flick with many scientific inconsistencies!" She smirked as he searched through the piles of films. "How bout this?"

She smiled at his choice. "Now that's a classic chick flick."

"Yeah. Well if you don't tell then I wont."

He resumed his seat on the lounge as the movie started. Elizabeth instinctively curled into him and rested her head on his shoulder. He leaned into her. "Thanks for staying" she whispered as she slightly dozed off.

He smiled and grabbed the popcorn as he settled back to watch a true classic, with Elizabeth sleeping snugly on his shoulder. "As you wish" he whispered and kissed her temple softly. "As you wish."


End file.
